List of film producers
Following is a list of notable film producers, some of whom have also worked in other media. (list is sorted alphabetically by surname) A–M *J. J. Abrams Lost, Cloverfield, Alias, Mission: Impossible III, Star Trek, Fringe *Judd Apatow The Cable Guy, Anchorman, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Knocked Up, Superbad, Freaks and Geeks *Avi Arad Spider-Man, X-Men, Blade *Syed Aman Bachchan Kiragoorina Gayyaligalu, Edegarike, Thamassu, Aa Dinagalu *Lawrence Bender Pulp Fiction, Kill Bill, An Inconvenient Truth, Reservoir Dogs, Good Will Hunting *Pandro S. Berman The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Picture of Dorian Gray *Armyan Bernstein Air Force One, The Hurricane, Children of Men, Bring It On *Charles Brackett The Lost Weekend, Sunset Boulevard, The King and I *Albert R. Broccoli, Michael G. Wilson, Barbara Broccoli James Bond film series *Mel Brooks The Elephant Man, The Fly, Frances, 84 Charing Cross Road, Young Frankenstein *Jerry Bruckheimer Top Gun, Crimson Tide, The Rock, Con Air, National Treasure, Pirates of the Caribbean film series *Sandra Bullock Hope Floats, Gun Shy, Miss Congeniality, Murder By Numbers, Two Weeks Notice, Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous, All About Steve, George Lopez (TV series) *Tim Burton The Nightmare Before Christmas, Cabin Boy, James and the Giant Peach, 9 *Frank Capra It Happened One Night, Mr. Deeds Goes to Town, Lost Horizon, Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, It's a Wonderful Life, State of the Union *Jim Carrey Bruce Almighty, Fun with Dick and Jane *Charlie Chaplin City Lights, Modern Times, The Great Dictator, Limelight *Ethan Coen Blood Simple, Raising Arizona, Barton Fink, Fargo, No Country for Old Men *Harry Cohn It Happened One Night, Twentieth Century, Lost Horizon *Tom Cruise Mission: Impossible, Vanilla Sky, Narc, The Others, Minority Report, War Of The Worlds, The Last Samurai *Cecil B. DeMille Samson and Delilah, The Greatest Show on Earth, The Ten Commandments, The Buccaneer *Dean Devlin Independence Day, Godzilla, The Patriot *Walt Disney Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Mary Poppins *Lorenzo di Bonaventura Constantine, Shooter, Transformers *Leonardo DiCaprio The Aviator, The 11th Hour *Kirk Douglas Paths of Glory, Spartacus *Michael Douglas Romancing the Stone, Jewel of the Nile, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. *Robert Evans Love Story, The Godfather, Chinatown, The Saint *Douglas Fairbanks The Mark of Zorro, Robin Hood, The Thief of Bagdad *Ted Field The Amityville Horror, The Last Samurai, Runaway Bride, What Dreams May Come, Jumanji, Revenge of the Nerds *Arthur Freed Meet Me in St. Louis, An American in Paris, Singin' in the Rain *Mel Gibson Braveheart, The Passion of the Christ *D. W. Griffith The Birth of a Nation, Intolerance, Abraham Lincoln *Richard N. Gladstein Finding Neverland, The Bourne Identity, Pulp Fiction, The Cider House Rules *Samuel Goldwyn Ball of Fire, The Best Years of Our Lives, Hans Christian Andersen *Daniel Grodnik, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Bobby, Powder, Moose *Paul Haggis Crash, Million Dollar Baby, Letters from Iwo Jima *Don Hahn Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Emperor's New Groove, Lorenzo, Frankenweenie, Maleficent, Beauty and the Beast (2017 film) *Tom Hanks Cast Away, Band of Brothers, Mamma Mia, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, The Polar Express, Evan Almighty, My Life in Ruins, City of Ember, The Pacific *David Heyman Harry Potter film series *Alfred Hitchcock Strangers on a Train, North by Northwest, Psycho, The Birds *Howard Hughes Hell's Angels, Scarface, The Outlaw *Peter Jackson ''The Lord of the Rings'' film series, King Kong, District 9, ''The Hobbit'' film series *Howard Kazanjian Raiders of the Lost Ark, Return of the Jedi *Buster Keaton Sherlock Jr., The General, Speak Easily *Kathleen Kennedy The Sixth Sense, Always, Munich, Jurassic Park *Alexander Korda Things to Come, The Thief of Bagdad, The Third Man *Stanley Kubrick Fear and Desire, Killer's Kiss, Dr. Strangelove, 2001: A Space Odyssey, A Clockwork Orange, Barry Lyndon, The Shining, Full Metal Jacket, Eyes Wide Shut Joseph Janni (film producer of over fifty films including Far From the Madding Crowd, A kind of Loving, Romeo and Juliet and Yanks. Worked closely with John Schlesinger. *Gary Kurtz Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back, The Dark Crystal *Carl Laemmle The Phantom of the Opera, The Man Who Laughs *Carl Laemmle Jr. Dracula, Frankenstein, Bride of Frankenstein *Jesse L. Lasky Sergeant York, The Adventures of Mark Twain *Mervyn LeRoy The Wizard of Oz, The Bad Seed *Val Lewton Cat People, The Body Snatcher *Harold Lloyd Speedy, Movie Crazy, Professor Beware *Ernst Lubitsch The Merry Widow, Ninotchka, Heaven Can Wait *George Lucas Star Wars, Indiana Jones *Branko Lustig Schindler's List, Gladiator *Joseph L. Mankiewicz A Christmas Carol, The Philadelphia Story *Frank Marshall The Bourne Identity, The Bourne Supremacy, The Bourne Ultimatum, Back to the Future trilogy, Jurassic Park, The Sixth Sense *Louis B. Mayer Greed, Ben-Hur, I Take This Woman *Rick McCallum Star Wars *Arnon Milchan Pretty Woman, Natural Born Killers, L.A. Confidential, City of Angels, Entrapment, Fight Club, Unfaithful, Daredevil, Mr. & Mrs. Smith, The Fountain, What Happens in Vegas *Patrick Millsaps I'll See You in My Dreams *Walter Mirisch West Side Story, The Sound of Music *Hayao Miyazaki Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke, Whisper of the Heart *Scott Mosier Clerks, Mallrats, Chasing Amy N–Z *Radford Neville DCI Banks, The Game, EastEnders *Geoffrey Notkin Radio Free Albemuth, Neil Gaiman: Dream Dangerously, Revenge of Zoe, First to the Moon *Michael Nozik Syriana, The Motorcycle Diaries, Quiz Show, The Legend of Bagger Vance, Mississippi Masala *Alan J. Pakula To Kill a Mockingbird, Klute, Starting Over *Nate Parker Birth Of A Nation (2016),Eden,Portion''https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1676649/?ref_=ttfc_fc_dr1#producer *Tyler Perry Diary of a Mad Black Woman, ''Madea's Family Reunion *Julia Phillips The Sting, Taxi Driver, Close Encounters of the Third Kind *Erich Pommer The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, Metropolis, The Blue Angel *Carlo Ponti Doctor Zhivago, War and Peace, Attila *Norman Priggen The Servant, Accident, The Go-Between, The Assassination of Trotsky *Ramu ''AK 47'', Lockup Death, ''Kalasipalya'', ''Ganga'' *Hal Roach Sons of the Desert *Robert Rodriguez El Mariachi, Desperado, From Dusk till Dawn, Grindhouse *Albert S. Ruddy The Godfather, Million Dollar Baby, The Longest Yard *Scott Rudin No Country for Old Men, School of Rock, The Royal Tenenbaums, Clueless *Harry Saltzman James Bond, Battle of Britain, The Ipcress File *Adam Sandler The Waterboy, Big Daddy, Little Nicky, The Animal, Mr. Deeds, Eight Crazy Nights, The Hot Chick, Anger Management, 50 First Dates, The Longest Yard, Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo, Click, Joe Dirt, I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry *Joseph M. Schenck Our Hospitality, The General *Martin Scorsese The Grifters, Naked in New York, The Aviator *David O. Selznick King Kong, Gone with the Wind, Rebecca, The Third Man *Mack Sennett Keystone Cops *Dean Silvers Flirting with Disaster, Spanking the Monkey, Manny & Lo *Don Simpson Beverly Hills Cop, Flashdance, Top Gun *Sam Spiegel The African Queen, The Bridge on the River Kwai, Lawrence of Arabia *Steven Spielberg The Goonies, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Poltergeist, Transformers (executive) *Ben Stiller Blades of Glory, Zoolander, The Ruins, Tropic Thunder *Erich von Stroheim Blind Husbands, The Wedding March *Josef von Sternberg The Docks of New York, The Scarlet Empress *Gabrielle Tana Someone Else's America, Animals with the Tollkeeper, On the Ropes, The Moth, The Duchess, Coriolanus, The Invisible Woman, Philomena, Run (short), Dancer (Documentary), Mindhorn, Ideal Home, The White Crow, Stan and Ollie, My Zoe (2018) *Quentin Tarantino From Dusk till Dawn, Hostel, Grindhouse *Irving Thalberg Freaks, Grand Hotel, Mutiny on the Bounty *Walter Wanger Stagecoach, Joan of Arc, Cleopatra *Hal B. Wallis The Maltese Falcon, Casablanca, True Grit *Fran Walsh The Lord of the Rings, King Kong, The Lovely Bones, Halo *Jack L. Warner Yankee Doodle Dandy, Casablanca, My Fair Lady *Robert Watts Return of the Jedi, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, You Only Live Twice *Harvey Weinstein Shakespeare in Love, Gangs of New York, My Week with Marilyn *Orson Welles Citizen Kane, The Magnificent Ambersons, The Lady from Shanghai, Touch of Evil *Ralph Winter Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, X-Men, Fantastic Four, X2: X-Men United *Saul Zaentz One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, Amadeus, The English Patient *Darryl F. Zanuck The Public Enemy, All About Eve, The Longest Day *Robert Zemeckis The Frighteners, Matchstick Men, Monster House *Warren Zide American Pie franchise, Final Destination franchise, Cats & Dogs, The Big Hit, High School *Adolph Zukor Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Shanghai Express, Souls at Sea See also *Film director *Filmmaking *Lists of film topics *List of television producers *Producers Guild of America References *''The Producer's Business Handbook'' by John J. Lee, Jr., Focal Press (2000) *''From Reel to Deal'' by Dov S-S Simens, Warner Books (2003) External links *Producers Guild of America Frequently Asked Questions Category:Lists *